Let's Skip to the Good Part
by DamonsVampireQueen
Summary: After using some spell they found in an old book Sabrina, Hannah, and Alec find themselves transported into the Vampire Diaries. Knowing what they know will they take action and stop what may come to be or will they stick to the script and watch it all play out.
1. Prolouge

**So here's my first story ever! Eep! I'm so excited! So this is about three best friends Sabrina, Hannah, and Alec and they find a way to cross dimensions into the Vampire Diaries world. It starts a few months before the series. There probably be about 3 or 4 chapters before it gets to the series which it will follow.**

 **Sabrina – Selena Gomez**

 **Alec- Evan Peters**

 **Hannah- Emma Roberts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, I only own my three OC's Sabrina Hannah and Alec. Enjoy!**

"SH!" Sabrina hushed violently as she led her two best friends, Alec and Hannah, down into her basement, her brown waves bouncing with her. Alec was carrying a small cardboard box while Hannah was carrying an old book. "If my mom catches us we're screwed." Sabrina muttered flickering on the lights, the dim light illuminating the dark, damp basement.

Alec set the box in the center of the empty floor and sighed running a hand through his blonde curls, "Let's get this thing started." The three sat down and began laying out candles in a large circle before taking a seat in the center of it, two candles in the center.

"How do we know this is even gonna work?" Hannah asked quietly, the old leather bound book in her lap.

"It won't." Alec depaned with a bored look.

Sabrina glared, smacking him upside the head, "It so will work. Come on." Sabrina held out her hands. Hannah hesitantly took it, flipping the book open to the correct page and laying out in front of her before holding her other hand out to Alec. He looked between the two girls hesitantly before taking their hands with a roll of his brown eyes.

"Let's just get this over with."

Hannah looked around, her blue eyes filled with worry, slowly she let them flutter closed, " _Incendia._ " She whispered and instantly the flames lit up. She gasped breaking the connection with her two friends as her hands flew up to cover her mouth.

Sabrina looked around a huge smile over taking her face, while Alec sat frozen in shock, "Holy shit." He muttered.

"Keep going." Sabrina urged taking Hannah's hand again. The blonde girl nodded, taking her friends hands once again and closing her eyes.

" _Conteram obice. Mitte nos per. Altera vita expectans nobis. Conteram abice. Mitte nos per. Altera vita expectans nobis. Conteram obice. Mitte nos per. Altera vita expectans nobis…"_ She repeated over and over again, gasping as the magic filled her. Wind whipped around the three, a wide smile over taking Sabrina's face.

"Mystic Falls, here we come."

And everything went black.

 **Short I know. But the next will be longer and they'll be in the Vampire Diaries world with Elena, Jeremy, Caroline ect.**


	2. Meet the Crew

**Woo-hoo chapter two. Now it's time for our band of misfits to meet the Mystic falls crew, you know besides Damon and Stefan but I'll get there. Enjoy!**

They woke up. The candles gone, the book gone, and they were all sprawled out on an empty living room floor. Sabrina was the first to come to it, at first her movements were slow, then all at once she shot up and looked around frantically.

"Hannah, Alec, wake up." She shook her friends violently.

"What happened?" Alec muttered sitting up slowly.

"Did it work?" Hannah asked, following Alec's actions. "Where are we?"

"I don't know…" Sabrina trailed off when there was a knock at the door. She shared a look with her two friends before walking over to the door.

"Sure, open the door, couldn't possibly be a murderer or anything." Alec muttered as he and Hannah followed the brunette.

Sabrina flung open the door to see two very familiar faces, Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, Her gaze shifted from the two to the moving van multiple workers bringing in box after box. Alec, Hannah, and Sabrina stepped out onto the porch making room for the workers.

The older Gilbert clamped her mouth shut as she took in the tattoo covered and pierced teenagers in front of her. She bit back her judgement and smiled, "We saw that we had new neighbors, and my mom wanted us to bring you these." Elena greeted holding out a container of cookies.

The three stood their frozen, Elena and Jeremy shared weird looks, finally Alec snapped out of it and stepped forward shoving Hannah and Sabrina out of the way. "Thank you so much, I'm Alec. Alec Stryker." Alec shoved a hand in his pocket with a flirtatious gaze taking the cookie box from her with his free hand and stuffing it into Hannah's hands. Hannah immediately opened the box and bean munching on the cookies.

"Elena Gilbert…" She responded slowly, crossing her arms uncomfortably.

Hannah shoved Alec out of the way, a cookie hanging out of her mouth, "You're freaking her out," Hannah rolled her eyes pulling the cookie out of her mouth. "I'm sorry, he's lacking in the brain cells department. I'm Hannah and these are amazing." Hannah blurted out her word barf before shoving the rest of the cookie in her mouth. Jeremy laughed lightly at the girl.

"Yeah, well we're just gonna go. Welcome to Mystic falls." Elena eyed the two blondes weirdly before turning and leaving, her little brother following.

"Wait!" Elena turned back to see Sabrina shoving her way out and smiled kindly at the two Gilberts. "I am so sorry, you must think were some weird stoner freaks."

"Not exactly the words I'd use." Elena shrugged.

Sabrina sighed, "I'm Sabrina Ricci. Thank you for the cookies, it was really sweet of your mom to do that. This is your brother right?"

Elena eased into a smile, "Yeah, this is Jeremy."

"Hey."

"Hi." Sabrina smiled, fist bumping the boy.

"When are you starting school?" Elena questioned.

"School? Oh yeah. Um probably tomorrow, depends on how well the unpacking comes along." Sabrina covered quickly, gesturing to the moving van.

"Your friends are coming too right?" Jeremy asked, his hands stuffed into his jean pockets. Sabrina nodded.

"Yeah, um… Robert E. Lee high school correct?" Sabrina mentally high fived herself for remembering the name of the school. Elena nodded.

"Yeah and if you want me and my friends can show you three around." Elena offered politely, Sabrina smiled.

"Of course, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow then." Elena nodded with a warm smile, waving over her shoulder as she and Jeremy left. Sabrina watched them leave until she was certain they were all the way inside of their house.

She let out a squeal jumping from foot to foot. She quickly composed herself and headed back inside dodging all the boxes as she met Alec and Hannah in the kitchen eating cookies.

Hannah shook her head, "I will never understand how you get along with other people so well."

"I'm a charmer." Sabrina winked leaning against the counter and snatching a cookie from the box. "So we're attending Robert E. Lee high school tomorrow."

"Really? We're in an alternate universe and we have to go to school?" Alec whined. Sabrina and Hannah simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"So when in the show do you think we are?" Hannah asked, her mouth full.

Sabrina shook her head, "I don't know. But it's defiantly before anything in the show, because Elena's parents are still alive."

Hannah groaned and dropped her head onto the counter top, "Ugh, but I want me some Damon."

Sabrina shook her head, "What're you complaining about for all we know you could meet Damon tomorrow. Klaus didn't come until season two and who knows how long that'll be."

Alec grinned smugly, "Sounds like a personal problem. My girl is right next door."

"Okay," Hannah snorted. "Like that'll ever happen." Alec scowled at her, tripping her as she tried to walk away. Sabrina let out a loud laugh as Hannah groaned in pain.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I decided to start one of these because you know Vampire Dairies, might as well as join the crew XD. I'm really in the Vampire Diaries, I can't believe it. I'm waiting for the day I wake up and it's all a dream, but I'm also dreading it._

 _I'm starting school today. So far I've only met Elena and Jeremy. I can't wait to meet Tyler, and Caroline, and Bonnie, and even Matt. Okay gotta go, Hannah summoned me._

 _X3 Bri_

Sabrina tucked her diary under her new bed looking around the half furnished room. The house they landed in was relatively large. A hug kitchen, two living rooms, four bedrooms, three bathrooms, two floors, a basement and an attic, a gorgeous backyard that connected to the Gilberts, and a glorious porch.

Sabrina had the biggest room, with its own bathroom, walk in closet and a balcony that she just adored. Alec and Hannah's room were quite similar to each other's. They didn't have a bathrooms connected to theirs, but they each had huge closets and smaller balcony.

Sabrina wore a red tank top, ripped black jeans, a black and red ombre beanie, and basic black converse. Her tattoo's showing clearly on her arms. She tied her hair into a side braid before pulling on the beanie. She flung her black bag over her shoulder and bounded down the stairs.

Hannah and Alec were waiting downstairs. Hannah was wearing a black nirvana t shirt with a black and white flannel over it, she had one black ripped jeans, black combat boots and a basic black beanie over her pole straight hair.

Alec had on a grey long sleeved shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black jeans. He wore worn out converse and a black beanie over his wild blonde curls.

"Finally." Alec cried, grabbing Sabrina's wrist and dragging her out the door and onto the front lawn where Elena waited for them. She looked up from her phone when she heard them and smiled and smile so kind and warm that Alec almost swooned.

"Come on, Bonnie should be here any minute," Elena nodded toward the curb and the four migrated over there to wait. "You're gonna love Robert E. Lee. It's pretty great."

"I don't doubt it." Hannah agreed a certain tone underlying her voice that only Sabrina and Alec understood. Before anyone could say anyone else Bonnie pulled up and rolled down the passenger window.

"So these are the three," Bonnie peered out the window at the three, taking in their tattoo's and piercings and nodded. "Hope in." Elena climbed into the passenger seat while Alec, Sabrina, and Hannah piled into the back.

"So where did you three move from?" Bonnie asked as she pulled away from the curb.  
The three exchanged looks.

"California."

"Michigan."

"Italy."

The car fell into an awkward silence as Alec, Sabrina, and Hannah all looked at each other, having a silent argument with their eyes. Sabrina leant forward with a sweet smile.

"Michigan," She repeated her answer from earlier. "Detroit."

Bonnie and Elena didn't question it any further, "What about your parents?"

Sabrina closed her eyes for half a second before saying the first thing that came to her mind, "We were in the foster system together. Never got adopted. Once we turned sixteen we got emancipated.

Bonnie frowned, "I'm sorry."

"We got over it." Hannah jumped into the lie shrugging her shoulders.

"So what about you two," Alec asked, although he already knew the answer he asked anyway. "What type of family do you have?"

"I live with birth my parents," Elena smiled. "And my little brother obviously."

"And what about you Bon-Bon." Hannah leant against the girl's seat peeking her head around with a smile.

"Um, I live with my dad. My parents are divorced. No siblings." Bonnie explained simply. Sabrina cringed.

"Rough."

"I got over it." Bonnie mocked with a shrug of her shoulders causing an easy laugh to settle among them.

When they reached the school the first thing Bonnie and Elena did was take them to the front office.

"We need schedules for…" Elena trailed off looking back at the three.

"Sabrina Ricci, Hannah Perry, and Alec Stryker." Sabrina spoke up readying herself for when she said they weren't in the system.

"Here you go." She smiled handing them three slips of paper. The three eyes widened as they all shared a look. They quickly covered their shock before Bonnie and Elena could see them as they took the schedules.

They looked them over seeing that they had a lot of the same classes, few different ones here and there.

"Elena! Bonnie!" a voice cried out as the five of them emerged from the office. A familiar head of blonde curls stopped before them and eyed the three strangers, her eyes lingering on Alec a little longer than necessary. "Hello."

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Sup."

"Who are they?" Caroline questioned looking over at Bonnie and Elena.

"They… are standing right here," Hannah waved, pulling Caroline's attention back to the three of them. "I'm Hannah Perry, I like your top."

"Thank you, I'm Caroline Forbes, I like your… nose… ring." Hannah, not noticing the hesitation in her voice smiled widely.

"Thank you."

"Alec." Alec greeted simply causing Caroline to frown slightly. Sabrina stepped forward quickly.

"I'm sorry, I swear we're a lot cooler than we look. I'm Sabrina Ricci." Sabrina held a hand out with a smile and for some reason Caroline found herself at ease at the girl's friendly nature and shook her hand.

…

Sabrina entered a classroom taking a seat in the far back, this was her only class that she didn't have with someone she knew. Slumping into her seat she looked over her schedule, next she had trig with Elena and Hannah.

"Whoa new girl." She looked up to see none other than Tyler Lockwood sitting next to her.

"Are you sure you've just never noticed me before?" She joked with a roll of her green eyes.

"I think I'd remember someone like you." Tyler chuckled lightly gesturing to her tattoo covered arms. Sabrina laughed.

"I'm kind of hard to miss." She agreed.

Tyler smiled, "Tyler Lockwood."

"Sabrina Ricci."

"So, where you from?" He asked leaning back in his seat, dropping his bag to the floor.

"Detroit, Michigan."

"Interesting."

"Very." Sabrina grinned and Tyler grinned back.

"I like you." Tyler decided with a smirk.

"That's god. I like you too." She smirked back.

…

Alec walked into his first period class with Caroline, the two took a seat in the back, next to Matt Donovan.

"Matt," Caroline called the blonde's attention. "Meet Alec. Alec this is Matt."

"Sup man." Alec held up his fist, Matt met his fist bump.

"Matt catch!" Some random guy called out as he hurled a football over, only it was heading straight for Caroline. Alec quickly caught it with ease, and threw it back perfectly.

"You play football?" Caroline asked ate getting over the shock of almost getting hit.

Alec shrugged, "A little."

"We have a team here, you should try out." Matt suggested. Alec paused taking in the information.

"Does Elena Gilbert like football players?" he asked suddenly. Matt let out a laugh.

"I would hope so, considering she's my girlfriend." Alec's jaw set, he had completely forgotten that Matt and Elena get together, he quickly covered it with a smile.

"I'll think about it."

…

Hannah groaned, dropping her head onto her desk, only two minutes into first period and she was already bored.

"You look bored." I familiar voice spoke, a slight laugh in his voice. Hannah peeked up to see Jeremy Gilbert standing in front of her.

"No, I'm completely thrilled to be at school." She sat up, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Jeremy laughed once more as he slid into the seat next to her.

"It gets better I swear."

"I need a cookie.' Hannah grumbled a pout on her lips. This time Jeremy let out a loud laugh, causing Hannah's lip to twitch up in a smile.

 **Okay! So I know this is kinda boring but I swear it'll get better when it starts to follow the season. Just bear with me they have to have a build up before I can just thrust them into the chaos that is Vampire Diaries.**


	3. That Night

**Hehehe. Three reviews that's great. Thank you so much MadMeisters2715 for being my first review. And thank you Supafly your review made my day. I like how you like it, i was hesitant with having three OC's and trust me it'll change alot of things.**

 _4 months…_

 _That's how long I've been in the Vampire Diaries and I still have yet to begin the TV show plot line. What if it never happens. Nah, it totally will, just gotta wait._

 _Alec's doing well, he's one of the star players on Robert E. Lee's football team. Best friends with Tyler and Matt. He's stopped pursuing Elena and started going after Caroline, for now at least. He's waiting for Matt and her to break up so he can swoop in and sweep her off her feet._

 _Hannah is still waiting for Damon, despite Jeremy basically falling at her feet and worshiping at her alter. She's dead set on waiting for her quote 'Vampire Knight in shining leather' un quote._

 _I on the other hand am open to any of the boys her in Mystic Falls because they are all so gorgeous. Tyler and I have been getting pretty close but he hasn't done anything yet. Sigh. Oh well, at least I'll be free for when Klaus comes. Which is forever away._

 _X3 Bri_

Sabrina closed her diary and tucked it under her bed, when her phone went off.

 _Stuck at the house for family night, you think you and Hannah could come over? –E_

She sent a quick reply saying they'd be there before exiting her room and heading over to Hannah's. She knocked twice before just entering.

Hannah looked up from her phone, "Going over to Elena's?"

"Yup." Sabrina nodded leaning against the door.

Hannah groaned, "But the party."

"But nothing, parties are lame anyways," Sabrina shrugged pulling the girl to her feet. Hannah sighed giving in. She pulled off her heels and changed in a pair of converse. "That's my girl." Sabrina clamped a hand on her back before the two bounded down the stairs.

"What about Alec?" Hannah questioned.

"He went to the party." Sabrina shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal. Hannah whined, stomping her feet like a small child as she followed Sabrina over to Elena's house. She knocked twice when she was greeted by the smiling face of one Miranda Gilbert.

"Sabrina, Hannah. Elena told me you were coming over." She greeted kindly, stepping aside so the girls could enter.

"Sorry to intrude." Sabrina apologized as she entered, Hannah trailed behind her.

"Nonsense. We love it when you girls come over." Grayson responded kindly form the kitchen where he was preparing dinner. Elena came bounding down the stairs a look of relief washing over her face at the sight.

"Thank God, I don't think I could take another round of Sorry." Miranda and Grayson laughed warmly.

"I love Sorry." Hannah squealed, quickly she clamped a hand over her mouth, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment at her outburst, but that only sent the family into another round of laughs.

"We could always play one more round." Grayson offered and Elena groaned causing Sabrina to smile.

…

About two hours later Sabrina and Hannah were down stairs Hannah was in an intense game of Resident Evil with Jeremy while Sabrina was helping Miranda and Grayson with dinner.

"Jeremy, can you go tell Elena dinner's ready." Jeremy reluctantly paused the game and bounded up the steps. Hannah sighed, setting down the controller and migrating over to the kitchen.

"What's cooking?" She questioned.

"Enchilada's." Sabrina wiggled an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Elena isn't here." Jeremy walked down the stairs confused. Miranda scrunched up her brow when her phone went off. She answered it. "Elena, where are you?" She asked, her voice stern.

" _A party."_ She could hear the faint response.

"Elena Gilbert-"

" _I'm sorry, but could you please come pick me up, Matt and I had a fight."_ All of Miranda's anger disappeared and she nodded.

"Well, be there soon." Miranda clicked off her phone and pushed it back into her pocket.

Suddenly it all came back to Sabrina. This was the night Elena's parents were going to die. She had to do something, she couldn't just let them walk out the door knowing they would die, but what if they didn't die and it messed up to plotline.

"You know what? I can go get her." Sabrina offered, hoping for the best

"Are you sure?" Grayson asked.

"Yeah, you two need to finish making dinner. I can do it." Grayson smiled gratefully at the brunette and handed her his keys.

"I can go with you." Hannah offered following her best friend to the door.

"No its fine. You can stay and finish your game." Hannah caught Sabrina's arm before she could leave.

"Is tonight…" Hannah trailed off looking around for prying ears.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded grimly.

"Be careful." Sabrina nodded at Hannah's protective words before leaving.

…

"Elena! Elena!" Sabrina called out into the night as she looked around the area Elena had told her she'd meet her. But she was nowhere. Maybe she made up with Matt. No that doesn't happen, something outside the TV show must have done something. Alec. She came to the conclusion. She rolled her eyes about to leave when a voice spoke up.

"Katherine?" she whirled around to see Damon standing before her. Damon! This must be the scene where him and Elena first met, Sabrina thought, but… did he just call me Katherine. Her mind raced with these thoughts.

"No, I'm Sabrina." That was the only thing she could think of, replaying that scene in her head a thousand times, it was one of her favorites

"Oh I'm sorry, you just- you reminded me of someone," he sighed. "I'm Damon."

Sabrina smirked as she allowed her eyes to travel over him, "It suits you." A small smile pulled at the edge of Damon's lips, neither one of them realizing how easily they clicked.

Damon licked his lips, looking up at the sky before letting his icy blue eyes travel back to the girl before him. The girl that looked so much like the love of his life. "You shouldn't be out here by yourself. Anything could happen."

"I'm just waiting on a friend," Sabrina explained, crossing her arms. "She got into a fight with her boyfriend."

"Ooh, boy drama. My favorite," Damon teased causing a quiet laugh to escape Sabrina's lips. "What about you?" Damon questioned taking a step forward. "Any boy trouble? If I may ask."

Sabrina shrugged, "I've never really been in a serious relationship."

"Why's that?"

"I'm always changing my mind, I never know what I want." Sabrina explained, she didn't know why she was telling him all this stuff, she didn't even like his character. Sure he was attractive, but he found his sarcasm annoying and his selfishness disgusting. But she felt something drawing her to him.

"Well that's not true," Damon argued. "You want what everyone wants."

"What? Mysterious stranger who has all the answers." Sabrina smirked, saying her favorite line from the show with pride.

Damon chuckled, "Let's just say I've been around for a long time. I learned a few things." A long time indeed, Sabrina thought.

"So… what do I want?" Sabrina challenged a wide smile over taking her face.

"You want a love that consumes you," Damon took slow steps closer to her. "You want passion. An adventure. And even a little danger." Damon smirked as he was a mere foot in front of her.

Sabrina inhaled sharply, "You know what Damon, you just might be right."

"Sabrina!" She heard Elena's voice in the distance. She looked over just making out her form before turning back to Damon only to find him inches from her face.

"I want you to get everything you're looking for," He compelled her and she froze in her spot, in a daze. "But right now I want you to forget that this ever happened. Can't have people knowing I'm in town yet. Goodnight Sabrina."

And with a blink he was gone and Sabrina was left in a daze. What just happened, Sabrina thought confused on why she was standing in the middle of the road.

"Sabrina you okay?" Elena questioned as she approached her. Sabrina shook the knowing in the back of her head away and smiled.

"Yeah, let's go."

That night the car drove off Wickery Bridge, taking Sabrina and Elena with it.

…

Hannah and Alec busted through the hospital door, Grayson, Miranda, and Jeremy following close behind.

"We need the room for Elena Gilbert and Sabrina Ricci." Grayson called to the nurse. She pointed down the hall to the first door on the left. They all piled in to see the pale faces of both Sabrina and Elena but their hearts were beating steady.

"I told you to be careful." Hannah whispered slash yelled at Sabrina as she dropped into the chair beside her bed. A face appeared in the window of the room his green eyes scanning over both girls. And just like that he disappeared.


	4. Pilot

**Oh shiiiiiiyat six reviews. Sweet mother of Jesus this is great. So here's the PILOT! Whooo-hooooo.**

4 Months Later…

"Je parler français souvent… means?" Hannah questioned, one long leg crossed over the other as she sat on the counter. Sabrina's French flashcards in one hand and a double chocolate doughnut in the other. The buckles on her boots jingled as she swung her legs lightly, the heel of the boot hitting the cupboard every once in a while.

She had on a black leather vest paired with a plaid skater skirt. She wore Black lace tights underneath and ankle boots. Her hair curls and pinned to one side.

"I speak French often." Sabrina answered half paying attention as she shoved her necessities into her bag.

She wore a black and pink flannel tied in the front pair with black short, a sliver of her stomach showing. She had on black combat boots ad her hair tied into a side braid like usual.

"And j'aime regarder la tele mais preférè ecouter la musique… means?" Hannah flipped to the next flash card, her words coming out muffled as her mouth was full.

Sabrina paused, her hands resting on her bag as she looked up in thought, "I like to watch tv, but… I prefer… to listen… to music?" Sabrina spoke her sentence hesitantly.

"Are you asking me or are you telling me?" Hannah challenged.

Sabrina closed her eyes, "Telling."

Hannah smiled widely," Correct." She clapped her hands as she hopped of the counter and handed Sabrina her flashcards. Sabrina fist pumped the air before shoving her flashcards into her back pocket.

"Alec, come on! We're going to be late!" Sabrina shouted up the stairs as she zipped up her bag and pulled it onto her shoulders. There was a loud crash from upstairs and the two girls froze meeting each other's gaze before silently peering up the steps.

"Ignore that!" Alec shouted. Hannah rolled her eyes while Sabrina stifled a laugh.

A few moments later Alec came bounding down the stairs. He wore a white 'Last Kings' shirt with black jeans. His usual black beanie over his blonde curls and boots.

"What was that?" Hannah inquired when Alec came into view.

"Nothing," Alec shrugged it off as he grabbed a doughnut. "But the upstairs bathroom may need a shower curtain."

Hannah groaned. Sabrina rolled her eyes beckoning everyone to the door, "Come on, we don't have time for this." Hannah glared on last time at Alec before the two blondes followed Sabrina outside.

They jogged over to the Gilberts. Sabrina took in the porch as she walked up. I'll have to remember to not let Elena burn this house down, Sabrina thought as she knocked on the door. It was opened by a smiling Miranda.

"Oh, Elena and Bonnie already left I'm sorry." Miranda apologized, leaning against the door with a warm smile. The three simultaneously let out a groan. "But, tell you what, you can take my car." Miranda grinned handing her keys to Sabrina.

"Thanks Miranda, you're the best." Hannah smiled. Sabrina followed slowly behind as Alec and Hannah rushed to the car, her eyes glazed over as if seeing something that only her eyes could see.

" _Sabrina!" Elena screamed as the car swerved of the road and plummeted into the water with a loud splash. She couldn't understand why she lost control it all just happened so suddenly, the tires jerked and the wheel spilled from her hands._

 _Next thing she knew the car was filling with water. Pure fear filled Elena's eyes as she began trying to push the door open and bang on the windows. Sabrina froze in her seat, her eyes wide as she was frozen in shock. Her hands gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white._

" _Sabrina! Sabrina!" Elena shook her violently trying to pull her from her gaze._

"Sabrina! Sabrina!" Alec snapped in her face pulling Sabrina back to the present. The brunette blinked rapidly as she tore her gaze from the car and stared into Alec's brown eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Sabrina shook her head slightly pushing the memory out of her head.

"Do you want me to drive?" Alec asked gently. Sabrina nodded slowly, holding out the keys.

"Yeah… um, yeah, sure." She handed off the keys and climbed into the backseat. Alec and Hannah shared a worried look before getting in the car themselves.

…

The three dispersed once they arrived at the school. Hannah left to go hang out with Caroline. Alec left to go hangout with Matt. And Sabrina was on her way to meet up with Elena and Bonnie. She had her head down, scanning over her flashcard, searing the French phrases into her memory.

Suddenly she ran into someone, sending her flashcards flying all over the place.

"I am so sorry." Both Sabrina and the stranger apologized at the same time. When Sabrina looked up she was met with a pair of sunglasses, his familiar green eyes just barely visible. The brunette took a step back to analyze his whole face. Stefan Salvatore.

Sabrina let out a small gasp that was almost silent. She quickly recovered from her moment and knelt down to pick up her flash cards.

"I'm sorry," Sabrina apologized again. "I should've been paying attention."

"No harm done." Stefan smiled charmingly as he knelt down and helped her picked up her flashcards.

Sabrina finally found the courage to look up at him, only to see he was no longer wearing his sunglasses. She froze, her hand on the small piece of paper as she locked her gaze with his.

Had he always been this attractive, Sabrina thought. She noted the tiny hint of gold in his eyes, shimmering through the green.

She has the same eyes as her, Stefan thought. Except she her were more an emerald green while Katherine's reminded him of Olives.

Sabrina quickly snapped out of it, pulling her hand back quickly, standing up, and shoved her card into her back pocket. "French?" Stefan questioned as he stood up with her.

"Um, yeah," She ran a hand through her bangs, suddenly very flustered. "I, um- I have a test today." She explained. She let out a deep breath a light chuckled mixed in. "I'm Sabrina." She introduced herself.

Stefan smiled, "Stefan."

"Well, Stefan, good luck here at Robert E. Lee, you're gonna love it." Sabrina walked backwards as she waved before turning on her heels and heading into the school.

Stefan watched her go until he could no longer see her in the sea of student, a million memories flashing through his mind.

Sabrina found Elena and Bonnie at Elena's locker, talking aimlessly about boys, and fashion, and trends. Sabrina walked up catching Elena's attention.

"Sabrina! There you are, you never showed up this morning." Elena shifted her books to her other hip.

Sabrina shrugged, "Alec knocked down the shower curtain," She said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Bonnie and Elena crunched their noses in confusion. "Don't ask." Sabrina waved them off.

"So anything new in the fascinating life of Sabrina Ricci?" Bonnie asked.

Sabrina laughed, not as interesting as yours, she thought. "Well, I ran into the new guy outside."

"New guy?" Elena repeated curiously.

"Stefan Salvatore." Sabrina let his name roll off her tongue. She figured she might as well as talk Stefan up now before Elena or Caroline got to him.

"mm, Italian." Bonnie licked her lips causing all three girls to laugh.

Across the hallway Alec and Matt were at Matt's locker. "So Tanner has been up my ass about my grades. Saying he'll kick me off the team if I don't get an A on my next test. What a dick, right?" Alec looked over to Matt for support only to see the blue eyed jock staring at Elena who was laughing with Sabrina and Bonnie.

"Dude!" Alec nudged Matt's shoulder pulling his attention away from the brunette beauty. "You need to stop that. She said give her some time, so give her some time."

"I know," Matt ran a hand down his face and sighed. "But what if I don't push hard enough and she never comes back.

Alec sighed, "I'm going to say this once and only once, and then we are going to be men and go play some football, okay?" Matt nodded. "Let her know where you stand, let her know that you still believe in the two of you. Then take a step back and wait if she comes back, good for yu. If she doesn't forget about it,"

Alec explained, knowing all too well that he and Elena never get back together. "Now, come on, if we talk about this anymore I might grow a vagina." Alec clamped a hand on Matt's shoulder before the two boys left for the football field.

Back over with Sabrina, Elena, and Bonnie. Caroline and Hannah came running over.

"Oh my God!" Caroline screeched as the two blondes reached the three. "Have you guys seen the new guy?"

"I haven't but Sabrina has." Elena pointed ot Sabrina with a sly smirk. Caroline's smile faltered but she kept it hidden as she gazed at Sabrina curiously.

"Stefan, we bumped into each other outside." Hannah met her best friends gaze and the two had a silent conversation. Excitement welled up in Hannah's eyes as she came to the realization that this was the first episode.

"Speaking of…" Bonnie trailed off gazing into the front office. There Stefan stood his back to the five girls. They all slowly migrated over.

"All I see is back." Elena shrugged.

"It's a hot back." Sabrina and Bonnie spoke simultaneously.

"I bet he has a hotter face." Caroline muttered under her breath her eyes traveling the length of Stefan.

"Oh, he does." Sabrina muttered.

"He's coming." Hannah hissed. Elena and Bonnie quickly busied themselves pretending to have been reading papers on the bulletin board while Hannah and Caroline moved over to the side a bit and started a random conversation about Caroline's top. Sabrina only shrugged staying in her spot, her arms crossed and a small smile on her face.

"Stefan, right?" Sabrina questioned feigning not knowing his name.

"Sabrina, right?" Stefan questioned back.

Sabrina chuckled lightly, "Okay."

"Hi, I'm Caroline." Caroline stepped in, introducing herself. Stefan smiled politely.

"Stefan."

"What do you have first period?" Sabrina asked, drawing the attention back to her much to Caroline's dismay.

"English." Stefan told her as he handed off his paper schedule.

"Damon. I don't have that one."

"But I do," Caroline piped up, raising her hand slightly. "I'd be happy to show you were it is."

Instead of getting mad, Sabrina smiled knowing Stefan and Caroline don't get together. The only thing she really had to worry about was Elena and Stefan. "Go for it," She handed Caroline the Salvatore's schedule before turning to Stefan.

"I'll see you in French." She winked. She copied her motions from earlier and walked backwards as she waved before turning on her heels and walking off to her first period class. Stefan once again watched her leave.

…

History was the last period of the day and the one class where they were all gathered together. Stefan. Sabrina. Elena. Hannah. Alec. Matt. Bonnie. Caroline. All of them in one room. Mr. Tanner stood in the front drowning on about Mystic Falls rich history but no one was listening.

Caroline was ogling over the new boy. Stefan Salvatore. She had learned his name in third period along with several other things.

Bonnie was still stressing the fact that Stefan had yet to take his eyes off of Sabrina, even for a second. In a small way she was jealous, someone so gorgeous was giving Sabrina attention.

Matt's eyes had yet to leave Elena who was sneaking glances at Stefan. His heart broke every time he saw her look at him the way she'd never look at him.

Alec was off in his own world. Being the slow boy he is, he had yet to realize that Stefan Salvatore was sitting in the same classroom as him. He had yet to realize that the story was beginning.

Hannah was glancing between Sabrina, Stefan, and Elena confused. Confused on why Stefan couldn't take his eyes off Sabrina. He was supposed to be infatuated with Elena. He was supposed to want to get to know Elena for the reason that she looked identical to Katherine.

Elena was doodling mindlessly in her notebook, glancing at Stefan every so often, they had started talking in second period and she could've swore they really hit it off. She glanced at him again hoping he'd return the look. Hoping that she'd flitter through his mind even if only for a second.

Stefan's green eyes were locked on Sabrina's profile. He studied her tattoo's memorizing each line of ink on her skin. He took in the piercings. The hoops that lined her ear, the two studs just below her plump bottom lip. The ring on her petite nose. The two hoops on her fine eye brow. It was all so overdone, yet so perfect to him for some reason.

Sabrina sat at her desk filling in an entry in her diary. She knew it was risky, she was ta school, anyone could see it. But her dreams were about to come true she had to write it out. She glanced back at Stefan having felt his gaze on him, Stefan smiled yet didn't break the gaze. Sabrina smiled back before turning back to her journal.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today I met Stefan Salvatore._

 _It was almost as if there was this sudden connection, a surge rushing through me. I know he felt it too. That raw connection is hard to find. Elena's interested in him, I knew she would be they were destined for each other, and I also know Caroline's into him. With that kind of competition I have no idea why he looks at me like that._

 _I'll be back with another update after the party, let you know if I succeed in saving Vicki._

 _;) Bri_

Finally the bell rang and everyone scrambled out the door. Alec and Hannah met Sabrina at her locker.

"Was that Stefan I just saw?" Alec pointed over to Elena and Stefan who were talking, standing over by the classroom still.

"Yeah, it seems him and Elena are really hitting it off," Hannah glanced form Stefan and Elena to Stefan. "Sorry." Sabrina brushed it off.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," Alec muttered pulling at his blonde curls as he watched Stefan and Elena with worried eyes. "I was so close. I waited. I was a good best friend and I waited until Matt was over her and now Stefan's here. Dammit." Alec whined, stomping his foot like a five year old who couldn't have a cookie.

"Sh, sh, here he comes." Hannah hushed and they all acted casual. Stefan approached with a kind smile, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey." Sabrina and Hannah returned his smile while Alec glared harshly.

"Ignore him," Hannah scoffed, nudging Alec slightly. "He's just mad because Elena's not interested in him."

Stefan glanced over his shoulder at Elena who was walking away with Bonnie and Caroline, "I can see why, she's kind, beautiful," he looked back at Alec. "But you have nothing to be worried about, Elena and I… that'll never happen."

"What?" Sabrina whispered.

"Why?" Hannah asked confused yet grinning from ear to ear.

"Someone else has caught my attention." His gaze met Sabrina's.

Hannah's grin widened as she watched Stefan's green eyes locked with Sabrina's own green eyes in a trance. A million emotions flying between them.

Alec snapped his fingers drawing them both back to the present. Sabrina inhaled sharply as she turned back to her locker and pulled her bag out, while Stefan looked away at the ground as he composed himself before back up at the two blondes.

"Well, I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow." He met Sabrina's gaze one last time before he left.

"Dude," Hannah breathed out in awe, "That was amazing. Stefan was so entranced by you."

"Entranced? By mean? You must be dreaming." Sabrina scoffed pulled her bag up her shoulder before closing her locker door.

"This is great. If you end up with Stefan, Elena will be mine for the taking." Both girls laughed as they walked away.

"As if." Hannah scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alec shouted defensively as he followed his two best friends.

…

Sabrina was the first to arrive at the Grill when asked by Bonnie and Caroline if they'd come hang out up at the Grill.

"Detroit!" Only one person called her that. Sabrina met Tyler's gaze. He was sitting at one of the booths with Matt.

"Bon après-midi, les amis." She greeted with a wide smile, sliding into the booth next to Tyler.

"I take it the test went well." Matt chuckled softly.

"Aced that shit." Sabrina flipped her hair over her shoulder with a cocky smirk.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" Vicki questioned as she walked up.

"Bourbon, neat." Sabrina ordered. Vicki stopped and looked at the girl.

"Aren't you underage?"

"Vicki. Best friend, love me." Sabrina whined. Vicki rolled her eyes playfully and wrote the order down causing a smile to form on Sabrina's lips.

"Need another refill?" She met Tyler's gaze.

Tyler smirked his eyes travelling from her eyes, "I'd love one." Vicki took his cup and left. Tyler's eyes following her ass as she walked.

"Please, tell me you're not hooking up with my sister?" Matt asked, slight desperation in his voice.

"I'm not hooking up with your sister." Tyler repeated although it was obvious he was lying.

"You're a dick." Matt shook his head. Sabrina bit her lip, stifling her laugh.

Across the Grill Hannah and Alec arrived, immediately the two were greeted by Jeremy. He gave a boyish smile to Hannah as he approached.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" He asked.

"Um, meeting up with Sabrina." Hannah said like it was obvious pointing to said girl. Sabrina met Hannah's gaze and waved her over.

"You up for a game of pool?" He asked hopeful pointing toward one of the vacant tables.

"I would love to, just not right now." Hannah gave a small smile before ducking away and heading for Sabrina, Alec following with a shake of his head.

"You're despicable."

"I know," She groaned dropping her head into her hands. "I just don't see him like that."

Alec tsked his tongue at her causing Hannah to scowled and punch his arm.

…

30 minutes later and they were all still waiting on Elena. Caroline, Hannah, Tyler, and Sabrina were hanging out by the bar babbling on about nothing in particular. Alec, Matt, and Bonnie were sitting at one of the high tables a bin of fries in the middle.

"Um, has Elena said anything about me?" Matt asked randomly looking over at Bonnie. Alec groaned dropping his head on the table.

"Oh no," Bonnie shook her head. "So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her."

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me." Matt pushed the bowl of fries away with a defeated look.

"Okay," Alec sat up and sighed. "Look, this is Elena Gilbert we are talking about. The girl's more complicated than my trig exams. For all you know she could wake up one morning and realize you're the one for her or she could wake up and realize she never liked you in the first place. Don't sweat it. Move on."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Give it more time Matt." she said gently. At that moment Stefan and Elena walked in together. Matt's face fell as did Alec's. Across the room Sabrina looked up and saw the two her laughing immediately stopped.

"More time, huh?" Matt muttered as he stood up and approached the two.

Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Sabrina, and Hannah all gathered at a table around Stefan. Stefan in between Elena and Sabrina.

"So you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline questioned, leaning forward on her arms flirtatiously.

"Mm-hmm. And moved when I was still young." Stefan nodded.

"Parents?" Bonnie questioned.

"My parents passed away." Stefan said slightly awkward.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Elena apologized

"Any siblings?" Hannah asked already knowing the answer. Sabrina rolled her eyes at Hannah's eagerness.

"None that I talk too," Stefan pressed his lips into a tight line. "I live with my uncle."

"Up at the old Salvatore boarding house right?" Sabrina questioned, Stefan nodded as he met her green eyes.

"So, Stefan," Caroline cut into their little moment. "If you're new, then you don't know about the party.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie explained.

"You should come." Sabrina told him with a small smile.

"Are you going?" Stefan asked her. Sabrina couldn't help letting her smile grow as she nodded.

…

History the next day was as boring as ever as Tanner lectured on about 'The Battle of Willow Creek.' This is where Stefan corrects Tanner, Sabrina thought.

"The Battle of willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" tanner gestured to Bonnie.

She looked up "Um… a lot?" a few people around the room let out a laugh. "I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

"Cut becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Stryker?" Alec jerked in his seat dropping the pencil he was trying to balance on his nose. "Would you like to take this as an opportunity to actually learn something? Cause you sure as hell need it."

"Nah, I'm good Tanner. I'll take the failure gracefully." He smirked patting his chest, a few more laughs came from the class.

"Hmm. Elena?" The brunette looked up like a deer caught in headlights. "Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significant historical events?"

"I'm sorry I- I don't know." Elena ducked her head.

Tanner rolled her eyes, "Sabrina," He called on the girl "Do you have any knowledge on The Battle of Willow Creek."

"346, sir," Sabrina answered. "Unless you count the civilian casualties."

"Very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties. Maybe if you paid more attention to the lessons instead of what new tattoo you want-"

"Actually, there were 27, sir," Stefan piped up before Tanner could finish. "Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall of you'd like to brush up on your facts… Mr. Tanner."

Mr. Tanner clamped his mouth shut fiddling with the books on his desk in embarrassment.

…

Hannah, Sabrina, and Alec arrived at the party together. Sabrina wore a black sweater with a white skull on the front, pair with light washed high waisted shorts. She also wore black thigh high socks and red doc martins matching her thick red lipstick.

Hannah had on a grey tank top with a pair of American flag designed high wasted shorts. She also had on a black leather jacket and ankle boots. A black beanie over her blonde hair.

Alec had on a black 'Falling in Reverse' shirt with a pair of grey jeans. His usual worn out converse on his feet and black beanie over his blonde curls.

"So here's the plan. Alec you're going to go distract Elena and Jeremy, make sure neither of them goes into the woods," Alec nodded. "Hannah, you're going to go distract Stefan, make sure he doesn't come looking for me while I go find Vicki and make sure she's not attacked."

"Why can't I go find Vicki? Maybe run in Damon…" Hannah trailed off at the face the other two were giving her. "What?"

"You can't go find Vicki because you'll be too worried about finding Damon and _not Vicki,_ " Sabrina explained with a hand on her hip. Hannah rolled her eyes but said nothing else.

"There's Elena and Bonnie, go." Sabrina shoved Alec a little bit then the blonde boy took off jogging over to the two girls. Sabrina watched him approach them and she knew it was safe when she saw them laugh.

"Hey." Both girls jumped, startled at the new voice and turned to see Stefan.

Sabrina let out a small laugh, "Hey, you scared me."

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked, taking in her green eyes that were darting around. Sabrina snapped her gaze back to him and forced a smile.

"Nothing. I just have to get something done. Then I'm yours for the night."

"But-"

Hannah cut of Stefan, "it's okay Steffy, you can hang out with me until she gets back." Stefan turned back to Sabrina confused but she only smiled and gave a thumbs up before taking off in the direction of the woods.

She hesitantly stepped inside listening for any signs of Vicki or Damon, although she would prefer the former. She was so engrossed in finding the girl that she hadn't realized the fog that began drifting in around her ankles.

"Sabrina…"

She whirled around searching for the source of the voice, "Who's there?!" then she noticed the fog and froze in her tracks knowing exactly what it meant.

"Sabrina…" She could feel his breath on the back of her neck. She whirled around readying herself for what she'd see, but… there was nothing. Just the empty forest.

"Sabrina?" Sabrina looked up to see Vicki approaching her and the brunette was hit with a wave of relief.

"Vicki," She breathed out and ran over to the girl. "I was looking for you. I need your advice on something." Sabrina didn't give the girl a chance to ask any questions before pulling with her as she ran out of the woods.

What they didn't see was the tall man with gorgeous blue eyes watching Sabrina. Watching the girl that reminded him so much of _her._

When the two girls exited the woods they were immediately greeted by Stefan who was sitting by the bar with Elena, Jeremy, and Alec.

"Where have you been?" He questioned.

"With Vicki, where's Hannah?" Sabrina questioned, looking around for the blonde girl. Stefan's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Isn't she with you?"

"No." Sabrina shook her head.

That's when a blood curling scream echoed through the entire campsite. Sabrina's whole body went rigid and before anyone else could say or do anything she went racing into the woods. How could I have been so stupid? Sabrina thought, I should've never had tried to save Vicki.

She finally found her. Hannah laid in the dirt, covered in mud and blood, only half conscious.

"Oh my, god," Sabrina choked out through her tears as she knelt down next to Hannah, applying pressure to the wounds. "Help! Over here! I need Help!"

Soon Alec and Elena came running over, Alec wasted no time in scooping up the small blonde girl and heading back to the site, Elena holding Sabrina steady, hushing her cries as they followed.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Alec yelled out to no one in particular as he set Hannah down on an empty table. Matt and Tyler came rushing over to help while Sabrina was still frozen in shock starring down at the blood on her hands.

 _Hannah's blood._

…

At the Salvatore boarding house Stefan went rushing upstairs to his bedroom. A crow then fluttered through the window landing in front of Stefan, perching itself on the desk. Stefan stiffened at the presence behind him.

"Damon." He spoke the one name he hasn't spoken in 15 years and turned to see just him, his older brother.

"Hello, brother." Damon smirked.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan crossed his arms as Damon entered the room fiddling with all the centuries worth of Knick knacks that littered the room.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." Damon mused.

"When'd you get here?" Stefan asked, not moving from his spot, his eyes following, ready for any attack that may come.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school," Damon smirked looking up at his younger brother for a moment. "Your hair's different. I like it."

"It's been 15 years Damon."

"Thank god," Damon cheered. "I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked.

"I miss my little brother."

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy." Damon smirked, a mischievous look in his blue eyes.

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." Stefan boiled with anger at just the thought of the hurt girl.

"Ah. That can be a problem for you." Damon pointed at his younger brother like it was all a game, and to him it was.

"Why are you here now?" Stefan asked again.

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word; Sabrina," Damon smirked as he spoke the girl's name, holding up a single finger.

"She took my breath away. Sabrina. She's a dead ringer for Katherine," Damon smirked. "Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Katherine." Stefan said sternly.

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended," Damon shook his head. "Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing, Damon," Stefan crossed his arms. "It's not gonna work."

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon took a menacing step forward

"Stop it."

"Let's do it," Damon shoved him. "Together," another shove. "I saw a couple girls out there," shove. "Or just, let's just cut to the chase," shove. "Let's just go straight for Sabrina!"

"Stop it!" Stefan screamed shoving Damon back.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like! I can." Damon whispered manically.

"I said stop!" Stefan roared lunging himself at Damon, throwing himself out the window in the process. But when he made contact with the concrete below it was only him.

"I was impressed," Stefan snapped his attention to his unscathed brother and sat up. "I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face," Damon mimicked Stefan with a laugh "thing. It was good."

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die." Stefan pushed himself to his feet as he spoke.

"That's a given." Damon shrugged.

"Not here. I won't allow it."

"I take that as an invitation." He smirked.

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" Stefan asked tiredly.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." Damon pointed out like it was obvious.

"Just stay away from Sabrina." Stefan warned.

"Where's your ring?" Damon asked, changing the subject. "Oh, yeah, suns coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes," Stefan looked around in slight panic causing Damon to chuckle. "Relax. Its right here," He held out the ring.

As soon as Stefan's hand made contact with his he through his younger brother against the garage door. "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped Feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again,"

"I think we woke Zach up. Hmm," Damon shrugged and walked off. "Sorry, Zach." He called waving over his shoulder.

…

At the hospital Alec and Sabrina sat in Hannah's hospital room one on each side of her bed holding one of her hands.

"This is all my fault." Sabrina whispered, shaking her as she wiped away a stray tear.

"Sabrina-"

"If I wouldn't have saved Vicki… should've known better. I should've… done something." Sabrina muttered to herself, her whole existence wracked with guilt. If I hadn't even suggested we come here, Sabrina thought.

A throat cleared and both looked up to see Stefan standing in the doorway. Sabrina looked back only for Alec o nod his head, "Go." She glanced at Hannah one last time before getting up and exiting into the hallway with Stefan.

"I know it's late, but I just needed to make sure you're okay." Stefan placed a hand on her arm, but she quickly shrugged it off and crossed her arms.

"My best friend is in the hospital, she could die… so, no, I'm not okay." She snapped. Stefan didn't get offended by it though, she was hurting.

"She's going to be fine. Sabrina look at me," He gently grabbed her chin and made her look up at him. "She's going to be okay."

She couldn't take it anymore. She allowed herself to collapse into his arm letting the tears fall freely, and Stefan let her. He held her close and tight, as if he let go she'd disappear into the wind. He let her let out all her sadness and just silently held her.

 **Ahhhhh! So it was Hannah who got attacked instead of Vicki. And a couple of you asked if Sabrina was the doppelganger and the answer is yes. Katherine will still be Katherine in all her glory the only difference is she'll look like Sabrina. Only difference.**

 **X3 DamonsVampireQueen**


	5. The Night of the Comet

**So here's episode twooooo. I hope you like it I put a lot of effort into this chapter**

"Today's the night of the comet." Sabrina pointed out sitting in the hospital room with Hannah and Alec. It had been two days since the accident and they were beginning to wonder how much they had missed or if they had missed anything at all. So Sabrina went out and investigated only to come to the conclusion that tonight was the night of the comet.

"So this is the episode," Alec continued. "Where Elena meets Damon and Vicki gets attacked again."

"But since Stefan's interested in _you_ and not Elena, you get to meet Damon," Hannah pointed out picking boredly at her food tray, glancing briefly at Sabrina in slight jealousy. "And _I'm_ supposed to get attacked again."

"No," Sabrina said sternly, pulling the blondes attention to her. "You're not gonna get attacked again, you wanna know why? Because none of us are leaving this room."

"What? Man." Alec groaned falling back in his seat causing both girls to glare.

"You can't do that what if something bad happens?" Hannah pointed out, sitting up. "You can't change things from in here."

"Nothing bad happens as long as you stay in here."

Alec glanced up at the clock and sighed, "We got to get to school." Sabrina glanced back at the clock as well debating whether or not to skip.

"Go ahead. I'll be right here when you get back." Hannah winked with a grin.

Sabrina sighed, "Okay. I'll come straight here right after school."

"Okay, mom," Hannah groaned. Finally Sabrina and Alec left heading for school. Two minutes later Jeremy came in, knocking on the door frame before walking inside fully. "Jeremy." Hannah looked at the younger boy surprised.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Jeremy questioned sincerely taking a seat at Hannah's bedside.

"I'm fine, been better, but still fine," Hannah nodded. An awkward silence fell over the two, finally Hannah broke it. "No offense, but is there a reason you came here?"

Jeremy shrugged with a boyish smile, "I figured you'd get bored so I've come to keep you company." Jeremy stood up, moving the plate from the tray and replacing it with a deck of cards and a bag of food from Wendy's.

"Jeremy," Hannah sat up with a wide smile. "You are amazing." She crossed her legs so Jeremy could take a seat across room her on the bed and the two began munching on Wendy's and playing a variety of card games.

…

At school they were all in history class. Tanner was droning on and on about something it all just went over Sabrina's head as she glanced at the clock in anticipation. She needed the school day to be over already.

Stefan caught her gaze his green eyes full of worry. Sabrina gave a half smile to show she was only worrying herself, that she'd be fine.

"Are we bothering you, Miss. Ricci? Mr. Salvatore?" Stefan and Sabrina quickly dropped their gazes allowing for Mr. Tanner to continue.

As soon as he opened his mouth the bell rang causing an irritated scowl to settle on his face. A few students laughed as they exited the classroom, Sabrina and Stefan shared an amused glanced before ducking out of the room.

Stefan came up beside the girl, "So, how's Hannah?"

"Um, she's fine," Sabrina nodded forcing a smile to hide her worry, she was always sort of a mother hen when it came to Hannah. "You know, she can't come home for a couple more nights but she's fine."

"Sabrina…" Stefan grabbed her hand causing the girl to come to a stop. "Are you okay? How much sleep did you get last night?"

Sabrina instinctively touched her face, then waved him off. "I'm fine, I just got up early today," Stefan gave her a disbelieving look. "Really, Stef, I'm fine." She smiled softly, touching his arm before walking off. Or at least attempted to.

Stefan caught her arm, "Do you think you can stop by my house for a few minutes after school," Before Sabrina could protest Stefan continued. "I want to give you something. Then I'll drive you straight to the hospital, I promise."

Sabrina sighed, "Only a few minutes?"

"Only a few minutes." Stefan agreed with a charming smile. Sabrina gave in with a sigh, a smile spreading across her lips.

"Yeah, okay. I'll meet you out in the parking lot." She backed away, hugging her text book to herself.

"Okay." Stefan nodded, a smile on his face and his hands in his pockets.

"Okay." Sabrina nodded, before ducking her head and rounding the corner.

…

Out in the courtyard Alec and Elena were walking together.

"So how's Hannah?" Elena asked, her books held close to her body.

"Um, she's fine. It was a nasty gash, but she's a tough girl she'll pull through." Alec nodded, his hands in his pockets.

Elena nodded, "When is she gonna be able to come home?"

"They're keeping her overnight for observation but other than that she should be able to come home tomorrow."

"That's good news." Elena smiled placing a hand on his bicep. Alec lanced at the contact.

"Y-yeah." He stuttered slightly. Elena chuckled, taking her hands back and weaving it in with her other one.

"Alec!" both looked over to see Sabrina jogging over to them.

"Well, give Hannah my best." Elena smiled before walking away just as Sabrina approached.

"I'm in love." Alec sighed over dramatically, placing a hand over his heart as he stumbled around.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, grabbing his arm so he'd pay attention. "Hey, I'm gonna stop over at Stefan's for a few minutes then I'll head straight to the hospital room."

"What?" Alec raised his eyebrows at her in disbelief. "But you're the one you insisted that we stay cooped up in that room all day."

"I know, it'll only be a few minutes, you think you can handle that?"

Alec rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just remember take it all in, no shy shit." Alec made a subtle gesture as if giving someone a blow job. Sabrina face lit up red as she punched Alec in the arm.

"Alec!" She shrilled hiding her face in her hands. Alec laughed as he walked away.

…

Stefan pulled up to the boarding house before jogging over at a normal pace to Sabrina's side to open the door for him like a gentlemen. Sabrina smiled up at him as she stepped out and followed him into the huge house.

"I'll be right back." Stefan held up a finger before bounding up the stairs. Sabrina took that time to look around the fancy interior of the house. Taking in the history of the house, the old knick knacks that lay randomly.

It was much more gorgeous in person then on any TV screen.

"Hello," Sabrina spun around only to come face to face with Damon Salvatore. Shit.

Sabrina froze, her eyes slightly wide. She unconsciously took a step back giving a tiny half wave. Damon smirked, "You must be Sabrina. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother."

"Ah, so you're the brother he doesn't talk to." Sabrina crossed her arms, nodding overcoming her shock in an instant.

Damon smirked at the ground before his blue eyes met Sabrina's green ones, "So he has mentioned me."

"Briefly."

"Please, come, have a drink." Damon gestured to the living room as he stepped over towards the small liquor table.

"Bourbon, neat." Sabrina ordered, her eyes scanning over the room, trying her hardest not to fangirl in front of Damon. Damon glanced up from the glass his eyes trained on Sabrina, although she had her back to him. She wondered if they were going to talk about Katherine, or if since she wasn't Elena they wouldn't venture into that topic.

"I like a girl with good taste in liquor." He quipped, pouring the amber liquid into a crystal glass. Damon stepped around the couch with a glass in each hand.

"I see why my brothers so smitten," Sabrina turned around her arms still crossed. "It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

Sabrina nodded, so we are going to have this conversation, she thought, "Well, when you care enough for someone, any type of separation can be upsetting." Sabrina nodded swirling the liquids in her glass, not wanting to give the older Salvatore the satisfaction of thinking he was scaring her away from Stefan.

Damon gazed at her his brows furrowed slightly, but nodded. "I suppose. Though it can be just as upsetting to be the rebound girl. We all know how those relationships end."

"I don't know," Sabrina shrugged with a small smirk. "Sometimes a rebound can be… exciting." She tipped the edge of her glass towards Damon slightly before taking a healthy swig of it. Damon allowed his eyes to drink her in for a silent moment before he heard the light footsteps of his younger brother.

"Hello, Stefan." Damon greeted his eyes not leaving Sabrina. Sabrina turned to Stefan with a wide smile, passing her half empty glass off to Damon as she approached the younger Salvatore.

"Damon," Stefan gave a strained smile. "I see you met Sabrina."

"I have," He nodded. "Interesting girl, you've got there." Damon gave a small smirk in Sabrina's direction, before meeting Stefan's green eyes.

An awkward silence fell over the three as Stefan and Damon had a silent conversation with their eyes, finally Sabrina broke it. "So, what did you want to give me?"

"Oh, yeah," Stefan pulled a book from behind his back, 'The Uglies', and handed it to Sabrina. "Hannah said something about wanting to read it the other night. I figured since she's gonna be stuck in there for a couple more days she might want to read it."

Sabrina looked over the book with a smile, "That's so sweet of you."

"That's my brother always the charmer." Sabrina rolled her eyes, hiding the gesture with her curly locks.

"We should get going."

"Right." Stefan smiled down at the girl before they moved over to the front door.

"I'll see you another time then Sabrina." Damon grinned downing the last of Sabrina's drink. Sabrina gave a polite smile before the two left. Sabrina stopped in the doorway her mind drifting back to Hannah's face and how disappointed she was about not meeting Damon.

Sabrina bit her lip as she ducked back into the house, "Damon," The older Salvatore looked up at her in surprise. "You can come with if you want." Both Salvatore's looked at her in surprise at her invitation.

Damon hid his shock with a roll of his eyes, "And hang out with a bunch of teenagers, no thanks."

Stefan peeked back in putting a hand on Sabrina's lower back trying to guide her out, "Let's just get going-"

Sabrina cut him off, "Fine, you can just stay here and sulk around your house like a loner. You looked like you were so much more fun. My mistake." Sabrina tsked going to leave.

"Wait," Sabrina hid her smirk well as she turned back. "I call shot gun." He slipped on his jacket heading over to the two. Sabrina and Stefan stood in the door way watching Damon climb into the front seat of Stefan's car.

"Why'd you do that?" Stefan looked down at Sabrina confused and almost slight panic.

"Didn't want Hannah feeling like a third wheel, now come on." Sabrina grabbed Stefan's hand with a wide smile, pulling him towards the car.

…

The three arrived at the hospital, Stefan avoiding eye contact with anything remotely related to blood as they made their way to Hannah's room.

"Knock, Knock," Sabrina opened the door to see Hannah, in regular clothes, sitting on the hospital bed playing boredly with cards. The blonde looked up her face flushing with relief that she'd actually have something fun to do. "I brought friends," Sabrina walked all the way in, shrugging off her jacket as she did so.

Stefan and Damon followed in shortly after. Hannah's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets as she took in the older Salvatore, it took every ounce of self-control to not fan girl and jump on him.

"Damon his is Hannah, Hannah, Damon." Sabrina introduced the two although it was pointless on one end of the duo. Damon smirked, giving a small wave as he noticed her checking him out.

Hannah pulled the brunette girl down towards her, "How?" She whispered, forgetting the two had vampire hearing.

"I have my ways." Sabrina smirked.

"I love you." Hannah nearly squealed.

Sabrina chuckled, "I know," She flipped her hair over her shoulder sassily. "Where's Alec?"

"He left a couple minutes ago. Said he'd be back." Hannah said in a way that said she didn't believe the blonde boy would be coming back anytime soon.

"So what're you doing?" Sabrina asked, taking a seat at the table that sat near her bed.

"Cards." Hannah tossed the box of cards to her friend before climbing off the bed and sitting across from her at the table. "Care to join?" Hannah offered kicking the seat between her and Sabrina open. Damon and Stefan took a seat at the table as well.

"Have you two ever played Poker?" Sabrina questioned already beginning to shuffle the cards together.

"Am I unbelievably gorgeous?" Damon retorted.

"Debatable." Sabrina shrugged.

Damon scowled, snatching the cards. "Funny." He sneered dealing out the cards.

"Here we go." Stefan mumbled under his breath picking up his hand.

After several hands later, Sabrina and Damon were all tied up.

"I fold." Stefan gave out a sigh, tossing his cards onto the table.

"I'll bump it 50." Damon smirked sliding out a stack of poker chips her eyes not leaving Sabrina's.

"Full house." Sabrina tossed her cards on to the table in triumph.

Damon shook his head, "You're good… just not good enough." He laid out his cards. "Straight Flush." He smacked his lips, before dropping his hand on the table.

"Bite me Salvatore." Sabrina taunted forgetting for a moment that they were in a TV show and they weren't aware that they were aware of their immortalism.

"Oh, I'm tempted." Damon half joked.

"Watchu' gonna do, suck my blood Edward Cullen?"

"Sabrina," Sabrina was pulled back to the reality and looked back at her blonde friend, suddenly aware of the other two in the room. "It's getting kind of late maybe you should all leave." Hannah muttered standing up from her seat.

"Hannah? Are you okay?" Sabrina questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired." Hannah waved her off before disappearing into the bathroom. Sabrina glanced at the two Salvatore's awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, she gets cranky when she's tired." Sabrina excused.

"It's no problem," Stefan smiled charmingly. "Well, we better get going."

Damon smirked, "It was great seeing you Sabrina." He placed a soft kiss to her knuckles and Sabrina nearly rolled her eyes at how corny he was.

"Bye Damon," Sabrina waved. "Bye Stefan, thanks for hanging around."

"It's the least I can do." Sabrina smiled at him leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. Stefan and Sabrina shared one last goodbye before Stefan followed his older brother out the door.

"Be honest Damon, why did you come along today?" Stefan asked not looking over at his brother.

"Scared Stefan," Damon taunted. "Afraid we may be doomed to repeat the past."

Stefan stopped, "What kind of game are you playing, Damon?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see." Damon smirked, not waiting for Stefan to respond before walking off.

…

The next day Sabrina and Alec woke up in the hospital room, the sun shining brightly in from the window. Sabrina groaned and pulled out her phone to see the time. 3:15. she rubbed her eyes, how could I have slept in so late, Sabrina thought.

That's when she noticed that certain blonde was missing. She shoved Alec lightly. "Alec," She hissed. "Alec!" She shouted louder causing the blonde boy to jerk awake. "Where's Hannah?"

"Hannah checked herself out a couple hours ago." The two looked over at the nurse who was bringing in new sheets. Sabrina and Alec shared wide eyed looks before bolting out of the room leaving the confused nurse behind.

…

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Jeremy asked, walking over to Hannah who was sitting at the bar.

"I got released this morning. Back and better than ever." Hannah held up her arms as if showing off her muscles before dropping them with a laugh.

Jeremy smiled sliding into the seat beside her. "How you feeling?"

"Um, better. And thank you by the way," Hannah smiled placing her hand over the younger Gilberts. "For sitting with me yesterday, it was really fun." Jeremys brown eyes found Hannah's blue ones and seemed to fall into a trance.

"Hannah Rosalinda Perry!" Sabrina's voice echoed through the Grill pulling the two from their moment. Hannah cringed turning to her best friend with a strained smile.

"Sabrina Isabella Ricci." Hannah greeted back politely.

"What were you thinking, leaving the hospital even though-" Alec cut Sabrina off nodding towards Jeremy. Sabrina sighed giving Hannah a knowing look. "Even after what the doctors told you."

"It's fine Sabby, I know what they said and I'll be extra careful."

"What did the doctors say?" Jeremy questioned confused.

"That if she isn't careful…. She could get hurt again. And I thought we agreed staying in the hospital room was the safest, at least for one more night." Sabrina directed the last part to the blonde.

"Well she can hang with me if she wants," Jeremy cut in pulling the two girls away from their stare down. "I'll make sure she takes it easy."

Before Sabrina could protest Alec cut in, "Good. Watch her Jer, cause if anything happens I can't promise I'll be able to stop Sabrina from unleashing hell."

Jeremy chuckled, but nodded anyways guising Hannah away.

"What was that?" Sabrina turned back to Alec, her arms crossed.

"Hannah wouldn't have gone back to the hospital room, at least this way we have more people watching out for her. She'll be perfectly fine."

"You better be right." Sabrina grumbled shoving her shoulder against Alec's as she left.

…

Later that day at the viewing of the comet Sabrina was hanging out with Caroline and Elena. Caroline came up and lite Matt's the blonde then turned and lite Elena's, and finally Elena lite Sabrina. Sabrina smiled in thanks before turning and lighting someone else's, only to look up and see Stefan.

"Hey." Sabrina greeted happily with a wide smile.

"Hey," Stefan smiled back. "I thought you weren't going to make it."

"So did I, but then Hannah got stubborn," Sabrina shrugged her shoulders. "Must've had something to do with yesterday."

"About that," Sabrina looked up at Stefan to see his face crunched up in confusion. "Why did you invite Damon?"

"Jealous," Sabrina teased, bumping her hip with his that was until she noticed his frown then her smile fell away instantly. "Oh, come on. I already told I didn't want Hannah feeling left out. It was harmless."

Then it dawned on her, this was the beginning of the series, Stefan was terrified of what Damon could do to those around him. Because this wasn't the Damon who was in love with Elena and would be good for her and have emotions, this was the one who hated his brother for taking Katherine from him and would do anything to make him miserable.

"Hey," Sabrina spoke gently placing a hand on his arm. "I won't do it again, I'm sorry."

"No," Stefan shook his head grabbing Sabrina's hand and smiling gently. "I'm sorry. It's just… Damon isn't the type of person you want to be hanging around."

"I get it," Sabrina nodded. "I steer clear, you don't have to worry."

Stefan found himself lost in her green eyes, and all he could think was that he wanted her. Not in a lustful way, although that was there as well, it wasn't even for her blood, he wanted her, and He wanted to hold her, kiss her. He wanted early morning walks and late night phone calls. He wanted her.

Sabrina searched his green eyes only now realizing the small specks of copper in them. In her mind everything that he'd ever done or will do flashed through her head. She thought about his ripper past, and the blood binge he'd go on later. He thought about his runaway scheme with Klaus but she didn't care. All she cared about was the now. And right now she wanted him.

"Sabrina," Jeremy's voice broke through their moment. Sabrina tore her gaze from Stefan's with great reluctance and looked over at the younger Gilbert. Her eyes narrowing at the fact that Hannah was not next to him. "Now don't kill me but I kinda sorta lost Hannah."

"What do you mean you lost Hannah." Sabrina demanded Stefan completely forgotten for the moment.

"I don't know, I just sorta blanked out. One moment she was sitting in front of me laughing, and then she was gone." Jeremy explained his face crunching up in confusion. Sabrina's face froze in horror as she realized Damon must've taken her, compelling Jeremy to forget.

She stopped analyzing her options, the safest route would probably be to let the show take its course, let Stefan go find her and bring her back.

"Stefan will you go check the square, I'm gonna go look around the Grill." She smiled sweetly at Stefan and nodded. Sabrina turned on her heels following Jeremy back to the grill. Hannah I'm going to kill you, Sabrina thought.

…

Stefan searched the square looking for the blonde and his temperamental older brother, just when he was about to give up he heard it, Hannah's low screams.

"Sh, I'm not gonna drop you." Stefan picked up his voice, to faint for any human to hear. In a flash he was on top of the roof, seeing Hannah clinging to Damon for dear life, staring down at the hard concrete below. "Not bad Stefan, have you been eating bunnies?"

Hannah looked over at Stefan with wide eyes, "Let her go, Damon."

Damon smirked, "really? Okay," He loosened his grip on Hannah only for the blonde to cling to him harder. Stefan jerked forward ready to catch the girl but Damon jerked her back onto the safety of the roof. "Relax," Damon rolled his eyes tossing Hannah into his arms.

"Stefan, take me back to Sabrina." Hannah whimpered.

"I don't need her dead, but you might," Damon knelt down in front of Hannah, grabbing her chin gently in his hand. "What attacked you the other night sweetheart?" He questioned.

Hannah stared into his blue eyes, half terrified, half mesmerized. "You." She croaked out.

"Wrong." He smirked.

"Don't-" Stefan attempt to stop his brother went unheard.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to you." He compelled, his blue eyes dilating.

"Stefan Salvatore." Hannah repeated in a trance.

"He's a vampire. A vicious murderous monster." Damon spoke, putting emphasize on each word watching as Hannah's fear turned from him to Stefan as she tried to scrambled from Stefan's arms, only succeeding in falling to the floor.

Damon grabbed her by her arms and pulled her to her feet, yanking the bandage off her neck exposing the blood that trickled out of her wound. Damon inhaled the sweet scent before looking up at Stefan with dark eyes.

"Ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that" Damon told him, bringing Hannah closer.

"No!" She whimpered. She couldn't understand why she was afraid she knew she didn't have to be afraid of either of the Salvatore's but something told her that Stefan was a monster and she had to get away from him as fast as possible.

"You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming 'vampire' through the town square." Damon tossed Hannah to the ground enticing a groan from the blonde

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?" Stefan asked incredulously.

"No!" Damon nearly screamed at how irritating his younger brother was being "I want you to remember who you are!"

"Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up and drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free from you." Stefan refused, his eyes not once daring to look over at the blood, its sweet scent reaching his nose but he fought off the urge.

"Huh. Huh. Wow. Come here, sweetheart," Damon took Hannah into his arms once more, pushing back her blonde locks and whispering something in her ear. Hannah's blue eyes went from terrified, to blank, to calm.

"Stefan? Damon?" She looked around at the two and suddenly she realized what must've taken place, swallowing her outrage she smiled at them.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked his eyes trained on her wound.

"What?" Hannah then realized the throbbing pain in her neck. "Oh, I must've ripped open my stitches. Sabrina's gonna kill me," She chuckled. "Well I'll see you two around." Hannah smiled at the two boys before disappearing down the stairs hugging her arms around herself tighter.

Why me, she thought.

"It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wakeup call, don't you think?" Damon asked, tilting his head at his little brother a sliver of a smirk dancing a crossed his lips.

"What are you up to, Damon?" Stefan eyed his brother suspiciously.

"That's for me to know and for you to… dot, dot, dot," Damon smirked before turning to leave, waving over his shoulder to Stefan. "Give Sabrina my best."

…

Hannah entered the grill to see Alec and Sabrina siting at the bar worried looks etched on both of their faces. As soon as they locked eyes with Hannah they jumped to their feet.

"What were you thinking?" Sabrina snapped.

"What happened?" Alec questioned right after her.

"I don't know," Hannah admitted causing both of her best friends to stop. "I know what happened because of the show… but I don't remember."

Sabrina and Alec shared a look. We need to get some Vervain, Sabrina thought.


End file.
